


The Baddest Boy Of Them All!

by RavioliRemi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Joke Fic, Kiibouma, Kokichi is a little gremlin (sometimes), M/M, My first public fanfic, and yeah kokichi tries his best, humor i guess; don't take this too seriously okay??, other characters probably will appear later, superhero/villain au, swearing sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavioliRemi/pseuds/RavioliRemi
Summary: Kokichi has the biggest crush on K1-B0, a robot superhero, the savior of the city he lives in. It's his dream to get noticed by him. He has a brilliant idea - he'll become Keebo's biggest enemy! Because that's how love works, right?
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Kokichi's guide to become a supervillain

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first public fanfiction. I'm not an english native speaker, so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I wanted it to be more serious at the beginning, but I quickly lost it and I think that's for better. Also sorry if this is a little too fast-paced: as you can see it's not going to be a long fic.  
> Oh, also I didn't really know how to call the city they lived in so I just called it Towa City bc i'm uncreative.
> 
> Thanks dearly to my friend for all the kind words and encouragement! You're absolutely amazing <3
> 
> Okay, that's it! I hope you'll enjoy!

Towa City has never been a safe place in the slightest. All kinds of villains always took the city as their target. In the end the attacks were always stopped, but the destruction sometimes was just too big too handle. Dozens of people lost their homes. One time during a plane abduction the only survivor was a small child. That's why the city needed a real hero, someone who would single-handedly stop all the bad guys before they'll destroy the city. That's why the government asked famous scientist and robotics engineer, professor Idabashi, to construct a robot that would be the help city needed. After years and years of constant work, it was finally built. A superhero robot, who could fly, had supervision and many more useful powers. However, when making him, professor didn't want it to be just another mecha weapon, that seemed way too boring. He wanted his creation to be something amazing, not just an emotionless machine reacting only to coded orders. He decided to give his robot a mind, so he could think and know what to do on his own, so he could interact with people he was helping. And that's how Towa City's superhero, K1-B0, was created.

***

Kokichi lived in Towa City ever since he was born. He remembered how disastrous and dangerous it was once. Now however, it was like a completely different place than as little as three years ago. The streets were clean, crime rate was low, people were happy. Even tho normally that he enjoyed the chaotic atmosphere on the streets, he had to admit that something about this Super-Keebo was weirdly nice. He always liked robots, but this one in particular... He was something else. Kokichi has seen every interview or video about him he could find, and wondered, how cool would it be to be saved by him?... He wasn't lying when he said that he would give anything to know him personally and, even better, know him closely.

"Isn't that what you call a celebrity crush?" Shuichi, who was sitting next to Oma during class, asked him.

"Pfft, no." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not dumb to have a celebrity crush. I just think he's cool. Nothing more. Besides, he's not even a human.".

"Whatever you say..." The other boy turned to the book he was reading before Kokichi started a conversation.

"Hey, Shuichi, don't just shrug me off like that!"

"I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to say? Almost everyone had a celebrity crush once, I guess you just have to wait for it to fade away..."

"Goddammit Shuichi! It's not a 'celebrity crush'!" seeing that Saihara was no longer interested in the conversation, Kokichi started thinking. Wait for it to fade away? But he didn't want it to fade away, plus just waiting... That seemed like the most boring thing on Earth. The last thing he wanted in life is for it to be boring. He didn't want to just wait. He wanted to do something, right now. Than a thought occurred to him.

" _Hey, who does Keebo interact the most in all the documentaries, who does he tell stories about in the interviews? Who does he bring down to the ground and puts handcuffs on?... Holy shit! How could I not think about it before! If he'll see that I am the most badass and evil of all the badass and evil guys, I'll for sure be the only thing on his mind, forever!"_ The excitement in him grew with every minute of thinking about it. _"Supreme Leader Of Evil, Super-Keebo's Mortal Enemy - Kokichi Oma! That's how the world will know me! And imagine all the villainous homoerotica~"_

He got so carried out with his thoughts, that he forgot that he was still in class. However, that didn't last long.

"Mister Oma? Could you summarize the assigned reading?"

"What?..." Bold of the teacher to assume he read that thing. He's evil, after all.

***

Back in his home, Kokichi started thinking about his evil outfit. He had to create a sexy, and of course very, very mischievous persona. Obviously you can't be a super villain in a casual t-shirt and leggins, that would just be lame, also it wouldn't make him memorable. He searched through his parents' closet in order to find something interesting, and found an elegant white jacket, which was too big for him, but he really didn't care. Then, he took a black overlay off his bed, cut it in a messy way with scissors, sew few buttons to it, and done - now he had his amazing villainous cape! At last he added some accessories, and his persona was done. 

Next part, getting the gadgets. Fortunately for him, the girl in the neighborhood loved making those. Unfortunately for him, they mutually hated each other. But that didn't stop him, as he soon arrived at the door of Miu Iruma.

"What do you want, shithead?"  
"Oh, nice to see you too." He said with a smirk. "Listen, I need some of your inventions, right now. I can't tell you why tho, it's a super-secret."  
"What? I'm not going to give my awesome stuff to some fucking clown like you, you better tell me what the fuck is this all about."  
"Uh-oh, didn't you hear me? It's a secret! Only the ones who'll take a part in this super-secret project can know."  
"Don't you think me giving you my stuff is 'taking a part in this'?! Tell me the fucking secret."  
"Nooo, I don't think I will. And ya didn't even give me anything..."  
"Oh, for fuck's sake, fine! What do you want?" 

Miu gave him some things he asked for, including portable sky lasers, zoom binoculars and a tiny secret camera. Kokichi also found some fluffy, pink handcuffs and a tight belt laying on the floor of her room, so he decided to swiftly take those as well. He packed all the things into his backpack, and placed himself close to the door.  
"Alright, cum bag, now tell me all about the secret project."  
"Okay... So, the secret is..." he continued to lower his voice, and then burst "That there's no secret project and Shuichi just wanted some of your useless shit, blame him!" and he quickly ran out of Miu's house. Iruma furiously tried to chase him, but Oma, even with things he just stole slowing him down, was way faster and more agile than her, so she soon lost him out of her eyesight.

Everything was perfect, now that he had everything the villain needs. The whole situation with Miu just got him more determinated to start being the baddest of the guys, and so he did.

***

It was around 10 pm. Keebo, just like every evening, was monitoring the city. Just as he thought everything was calm and he could go home, he saw a huge beam of pink laser light in the sky.  
"I'm pretty sure there isn't any festivals today... That means... Oh no."  
Just as he thought, soon the city screens switched from Panta commercials and showed a fancy-dressed teenager holding a hammer with a wicked grim. He turned to the camera.  
"Welcome Keebo... And other citizens of Towa City! I'm the Supreme Leader of Evil and I'm here to spread destruction and despair! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he laughed "And now, goodbye! Super-Keebo, I'm waiting for you~" he raised the hammer, and then swung it. The recording got glitchy and then stopped, which probably meant he destroyed the camera.  
Keebo sighed with weariness and prepared himself to fight, then flew over to the center of the city. Just like he expected, the boy from the recording was there, right now he was spray-painting "Maki is stupid" on some historical statue. Other than the hammer, he didn't seem to have any dangerous things with him, so it'll be easy to stop him. When Kokichi noticed Keebo in the sky, he grabbed his hammer and smiled with excitement, and with evil deeds, of course.  
"Ha, I was wondering when you'll show up!" He tried as hard as he could to keep his fanboy in. Keebo approached him swiftly from the sky and before Oma even noticed, the robot was already holding the tip of his hammer. He tried to take it back, but Keebo was way stronger than him, so he couldn't do anything but let go of it. He didn't see it coming. Now, kind of in panic, without his weapon, he took the spray paint and tried to ran away. Keebo threw the hammer aside. Before Kokichi could get away, he grabbed him from the back and held him tight so he wouldn't escape, but not too tight, to not cause him any damage.

As soon as Keebo's arms touched him, he froze and his pulse got faster. Oh my. His plan worked. It seemed like the time stopped. He didn't even mind the fact that he got defeated in like ten seconds. Then he heard his voice, right next to his ear.  
"Listen, it's been a busy day for me, I really don't want to fight, it's late and I wanna go home."  
...That's not the sexiest thing for a hero to say.  
"No! I'm the Supreme Leader of Evil! I'm gonna spread destruction and despair and there's nothing that will stop me!" he aggressively wiggled in attempt to break free, which sorta work, but before he managed to do that, Keebo took his spray paint, so he was weaponless yet again.  
"This time you might have defeated me, but trust me, I'll return and I'll become your worst nightmare!"  
"Please don't... I don't even think I have nightmares..." Robot sighed, as he watched as the boy took his laser projector and tried to run with it.

Back in his room, Kokichi put his things down and fell right into his bed, pink all over his face.  
_"This was the best night ever!"_


	2. Pies And Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally finished second chapter! Enjoy!

Next day, Kokichi went to school as usual, expecting everyone there to gaze at him with fear, or at least with a bit of impressiveness in their eyes, which would lead to him being able to gain a group of people who would want to spread destruction and despair in the name of evil just like him, and would treat him as their prophet, which then would lead to them becoming his evil minions and helping him defeat Keebo, which then would lead to-- Well, that's not what happened. He entered the school just like a supervillain should, with confidence in his steps, his head and eyes up, arms spread a little, grim smile on his face. He even wore boots with heels to make him seem a little bit taller. But most people... Didn't seem to care. Some of them when they saw him turned to their friends and then giggled. Others were showing a bit of pity on their faces. Still, most of them just ignored him, like they always did. At last, Shuichi came to him, not looking amused.

"Kokichi, what did you say to Miu?... She texted me, I'm not gonna quote her, but she was very angry and she said that if I want to take things from her I should do it myself and something about how great her inventions were..."

_"Why would you assume it was me?~"_ is what Ouma would say, if he immediately wasn't interrupted by Kaito.

"Never mind Miu, what the hell was that thing yesterday about?!" Momota lived in a skyscraper in the city center, so he sure was guaranteed to see what happened, or at least notice Kokichi's face on jumbotrons.

"What?" Shuichi looked at them both confused.

"Oh, so you don't know, Shuichi?~ Such a shame that you didn't see it, didn't see me, the day I became the bad guy!"

"He was running around with a hammer and being annoying." Kokichi rolled his eyes at him. He knew what he was doing was great, he didn't need anyone's approval. Except Keebo's, maybe.

"Say whatever you want. But you'll see, soon the entire world will know me as the almighty Supreme Leader Of Evil!" he smiled at them and walked away.

Truth be told, he felt kinda lonely, since he had no one to talk to, other than Shuichi, but he mostly hanged out with Kaede, Kaito and Maki, and they... Didn't really like him. You could say Kaede tolerated him, however she never wanted him to accompany when she and Shuichi were doing something. But it was fine, he was pretty used to it. The only problem was, he didn't have a side-kick who would be in charge of making the execution of his evil plans better than this lame pink laser... Well, you work with what you have.

Today he wanted to attack the city again, especially given that there was no signs of any other disasters. The first time he didn't really organize it, which apparently showed, basing on what Kaito said, so this time it was necessary to make some sort of plan. When he came back home, he realized that in a long time no one went out shopping for groceries, and there wasn't much food left in house. He had some money, so he could just go to the local store and get some stuff, but that wasn't Supreme Leader's style. There are more extreme and evil ways to get food. A plan popped up in his head.

***

Keebo simply loved the days like today, when he could just relax at home and fully recharge. He discovered so many things about himself during his free time; for example, his love for books. He would never have thought that reading could be so entertaining, especially when you could read pretty fast, way faster than average human, and this was your 4th book this week, and it was only wednesday. He discovered this passion for stories only two months ago, and he read very different genres and developed a specific taste since then. His life was filled with action, tension, sometimes even danger and tragic. This kind of life-style, believe it or not, could get tiring. That's why when reading, he wanted to forget about his crazy life and come into a cozy and slow life of cute love stories. He didn't care if some of them were cheesy or too idealized, there was just something great about not having to worry about the safety of city at once and dive into the world of love. Deep down it was his dream to just be like people from the novels - completely normal, with completely normal life, and with the person they love on their side.

Professor always liked seeing his robot boy happily spend time at home, but unfortunately this time he didn't came into his room to just look at him having a good time.

"Keebo, sorry to bother you, but someone seriously just robbed the bakery on Avenue H and got away... They ask you take care of that." He looked away from the book and frowned a little.

"Of course, I'll be on my way." he said, as he got up, put the book on the table, then waved professor goodbye and exited the house.

***

"Could you tell me what happened and which way the robber went?" he asked the lady in charge of the bakery. A lot of baked goods were gone from shelves, and the lady herself was very angry and annoyed, which probably wasn't directed to him, but it didn't make him feel good.

"I took a small break to smoke, and when I got back, the door was open and the bakings were gone, and I unfortunately didn't see anything else.". Obviously this wasn't a useful information, so he got out of the store and looked for anything in this area that would indicate something about the robber. He rose up in the air a little, to see the place from the sky. And that's where he saw it. On the brick floor on an opposite side of the bakery there was kind of a note written with charcoal... It read 'K1B0 LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! LEADER OF EVIL (you'll never find me!!)'.

"Oh... So it's him. He really likes to interrupt my free time... Okay, let's get this over with! Where could he go?..." he had no other choice, but to look for him. He couldn't go that far... First, he started looking around all the corners of Avenue H, but there isn't really any good hiding places here, so he quickly understood that he had to search somewhere more discreet and hidden. He reminded himself that not that far away from here there's an underground tunnel that nobody was using. He felt like this would be too obvious for a villain to hide... But it doesn't hurt to try and search there. To his surprise...

"I was wondering when you'll show up~ You came quicker than I thought you would tho..." Kokichi was standing right in the tunnel. He didn't have any weapons with him, he was just... Standing. There was a bag full of cookies and bread next to him, but that was all.

"Eh, now that I found you, would you give me the bakings? Why would you even steal those?".

"Well, um, I'm hungry. And evil! Evil people don't pay for their food! And if you want me to give you the bag, than try to make me!". Keebo wanted to come close to Kokichi and do exactly what he did the last time they met, but before he managed to do that, he heard cheering and fell on the floor under pressure of five kids around the age of ten. They held him to the floor with quite a force, especially for kids. Ouma walked up to him, took out pink, fluffy handcuffs (the same stole from Miu) and put them on Keebo.

"W-what the heck are you doing?!"

"What? Did you think you're gonna win so easy against The Supreme Leader Of Evil?" he said with sass while sitting down on the floor next to Keebo, then giggled "Nee-hee-hee... Don't underestimate me, Super-Keebo. I'm going to do everything to spread despair in Towa City! Now, that you are unable to move... Well... Eh... Tell me something interesting about yourself!" Keebo looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?..."

"Oh, just tell about your passions, family, free time... Whatever! Just... Talk about yourself, tell everything you can think of! Don't ask any questions! Then I'll... Maybe... Let you go."

"O-okay?... Well... I live with professor Idabashi, he created me, so I think of him as my dad. I don't really have any other family. About my passions... I love novels? I've read a lot of them. My favorite book of all time is 'Hiding Spot For Two' by Sayaku Omedeto..."

Why would that boy ever need to ask for something like that? Normally when Keebo got captured people would thread to kill or destroy him, standing and looking down upon him, but this one... He was definitely unusual. Keebo due to kinda embarrassingly being pinned down to the floor by group of kids tried to not look Kokichi in the eyes, but when he did, he could see that there wasn't any... Anger in him. It was hard to believe he had any bad intentions.

"I don't like reading, it's boring as hell." Kokichi fake-yawned "I hate it, in fact! I would never read any book, and especially not anything you recommended! But I haven't thought robots can read."

"Of course I can! I can see things just the way humans do! In fact, the only thing that's not-human about me is my body structure!".

"You can fly."

"Well, that's true... But it's because I was made to protect this city and..."

Suddenly one of the kids had spoken up, looking judgingly at him.

"Geez, Super Keebo, tell us something fun and exciting! Aren't you bored, Ouma-san?"

"Call me Supreme Leader of Evil! And no... I mean, yes, I am bored! Tell me something juicy~"

"Kids, I'll tell you something really fun and exciting if you'll get off me."

"No! Don't do it!" Kokichi shouted, but they already did. Keebo still was in handcuffs, so he couldn't do much, but he rose and flew up in the air. The other boy tried to chase him, but he was quite short, so he couldn't reach him.

"Give the bakings back to the bakery, pay if you wanna keep them, or the police will get you and the consequences will be much worse. I did what you wanted, so you should do the right thing now..."

Uncommonly for him, Ouma stood in silence, looking up at Keebo, with annoyance, but also a bit of resignation on his face.

"Okay. Whatever. You won. But next time I'll get you, you'll see." He took the bag with bread and walked up to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Wait! Where did you get those kids? And please take those handcuffs off me. This is embarrassing."

"Oh, they are just some random kids who were on a playground near here, they are big fans of yours, unlike me, I hate you! I told them that if they help me they'll get to meet with you. About the handcuffs... You know what? Normally I would never take them off, I'm your mortal enemy, after all, but I have a good day so just come here, it's not a big deal...". Keebo came down, and placed himself in front of Kokichi. Kokichi took out the key from his pocket and grabbed Keebo's hands. They were warm. I guess taking handcuffs off somebody wasn't considered hand-holding, but for Ouma it sure could feel like it. After that Keebo followed him for a while to make sure he'll return the bakings, and then he was gone.

Kokichi quickly changed from his supervillain outfit to normal clothes and headed out to the nearest library. After searching for a minute, he took just one book with him - 'Hiding Spot For Two' by Sayaku Omedeto.


	3. Oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long  
> btw thanks to all the people who messaged me on discord, it means a lot to me!
> 
> merry xmas and happy holidays y'all!

Days had been passing, and both Kokichi and Keebo started to learn more and more about each other. Keebo figured out and made schedule for Supreme Leader's attacks, as Kokichi was weirdly consisted; he usually showed up every two days, during evening or afternoons. Disappointment filled him anytime he didn't show up on schedule. The hero also learned how to deal with him more successively and quicker, but for some strange reason most of the time he enjoyed listening to the villain endlessly monologing and playing weird tricks on him.

For Kokichi it meant that with every one of their confrontations and fights, he couldn't help but fall in love with Keebo more and more. While he tried harder than before to make his admiration discreet, deep down, in his mind, in his room, his heart always melted and he was loosing composure when he thought about times when Keebo said his name, or looked him right in the eyes or touched him. He loved being a super-villain, but damn, even for a liar like him it is so hard to stay in character when the real you wants to pin your mortal enemy to the wall and make out.

The problem was... He was wondering if Keebo would even be able to feel the same way about him. Even when being so human-like, he was still a robot. Can robots experience love? And if they can, what if Keebo wouldn't be into him at all? Rejection was something he could handle, as he experienced it a lot during his life, but it would be a lie if he said that the effort he put into getting a little closer to Keebo didn't mean anything. And he definitely wasn't going to give up. They're both still young, and Keebo is still hot and single!

"I guess I should put into Supreme Leader more sexy and flirtatious energy, but keep the evil energy at the same level. That sound hot!" he was planning in his head. While doing that, his eyes spotted the book laying on his desk. It was Keebo's favorite book, which Kokichi was close to finish. Personally he thought that any kind of romance story was boring, including this one, but it would be nice to know what the love of his life liked. They could talk about this book if they would, potentially, go on a date...

Kokichi always took the tracks and roads that weren't the easiest and the most accessible ones, especially if he was in his, now known in the entire Towa City, villainous uniform. He was aware that if people see him, they would automatically (and in this situation, right so) assume that he is going to rob another shop or destroy another property and they would take him down by themselves, and that obviously wasn't what he is going for. He had to be sneaky until Keebo arrives! He didn't mind, being sneaky is something he was quite good at.

It was half past four. The weather was windy, but it wasn't cold outside. It seemed like a perfect time to commit a minor crime in a weird costume, and it really was. But Kokichi wasn't the only one who thought that.

***

Keebo was spending some time in downtown, waiting for the probably scheduled attack of Supreme Leader and signing autographs for people who he happened to pass by. Nothing special, just another day... But suddenly something started to not feel right. There is a threat and danger in the air, his inner voice was whispering. But everything seemed to be normal. The sky was blue and clouds were white, the city noises were at a regular volume, people were cheerfully walking and laughing together, there was no screaming or destruction going on.   
The only unusually loud place today was town square, where a world-famous model and fashionista, Junko Enoshima, flew from the capital for a photoshoot for a popular fashion magazine and a few commercials. Soon her face was yet again going to be seen in every newsstand and every mall in the country, which was why she was more than happy. Or at least everyone thought that's was why.  
"So, you're telling me this city has a superhero? Huh, that's pretty... Interesting." she said, while talking with one of her staff, with a snooty frown, which then transformed into a bit of grim smile. "Oh, I can't wait to meet him~".   
The staff member whispered something to her. She looked at them with her cold, judging and condescending, yet really pretty eyes.  
"Huh, you're being utterly ridiculous, of course he won't ruin my plan. What superhero even is he, if I've never heard of him before? Now, shut up and bring me my coffee."

Meanwhile Kokichi was taking a walk down dark streets and alleys, where there was practically no people who could've seen him, all leading to downtown, where he was planning to do another one of his evil pranks, and also where he expected Keebo to be. He smiled widely on a thought of yet another confrontation with the hero. Suddenly he saw a black and white van on the road. It was weird, as it was the first time ever he saw someone taking this road, other than maybe some motorcycle gangs, but nothing that concerning, maybe they just took a wrong direction. He was still walking carelessly down the street. But the van stopped. The boy didn't hear it, as the gas was still on. Two men dressed in all-black walked out of the van and started approaching Kokichi. He turned around, hearing their footsteps. When he saw them, they immediately started running towards him. Panicked, he also started running, as fast as he could. Even faster then when he stole things from Miu. Faster than ever. He quickly turned around to another alley, hoping he could soon find a way to a place with a lot of people around. He started having trouble breathing, and his chasers were getting closer and closer. Despite all he had in his mind at the moment was "run", he quickly, while still running, managed to tore out his cape and threw it behind him. Thank goodness, luck was with him, as the wind threw the black cape right at chasers' heads. They rapidly threw it away, but luckily it was enough time for Kokichi to run into an avenue where there was a small crowd, causing the two men to back out. He swore he could hear some girl yelling from away "You damn idiots! How could you let him escape!?"

As soon as he stopped running, he dropped on all fours, face all red, catching small breaths with struggle, he felt like he was about to spit his lungs out. His heart was beating like it was about to explode. As soon as people noticed him, they started forming a crowd around. Some people seemed concerned, some other recognized iconic purple hair and white jacket.   
"Everyone, it's that annoying kid that's been robbing and vandalizing stores! Contact with K1-B0 so he could get him!"   
He didn't even had strength to tell those people about the kidnappers. They probably wouldn't believe him anyway. But maybe Keebo would?... It definitely was weird, but honestly the hero seemed like the only person who would listen to him and trust him.  
...If they trusted each other, were they even enemies? Fuck.

But that didn't matter at the moment. Upon people's calls, Keebo soon came to the place, excited to fight Supreme Leader once more, but instead saw him still exhausted, with blood rushing through his face, breathing heavily, sitting on ground.   
"What happened?!"   
Kokichi looked at him, being relieved that he was finally there, but also still nervous... What if he won't believe him and those people will get away?  
"...Someone tried to kidnap me." he said with a hesitant tone and begging look on his face. Keebo was shocked, he came closer to him and leaned over him.   
"Oh my god! Can you give me more details? Can you show me where it took place? How did they look?" he turned to the crowd and asked why didn't they tell him about that while calling him. Some man in front said that Kokichi was probably lying to fool the hero, but even with as little social skill as Keebo had, he still could tell that it wasn't the case this time. Instead of caring about what the people were saying, he grabbed Kokichi by his arm and pulled him gently so he would stand up.   
"Please, tell me everything you know. I am not gonna let a would-be kidnapper get away."

Even tho he was positive Keebo was the person that would be most-likely to believe him, he still was surprised that happened... But... He was thankful. He felt like if this was a lie, he would feel bad for lying, and that wasn't something he would feel often.

Kokichi led him to the alley where it started while telling him all he remembered. "This is where I first saw them, they had a half-white, half-black van."   
"All right, I'm going to look for them right now! Now, I don't want you to accidentally run into them again... May I give you a flight to a safe place? Like your house, or eventually mine, if you're not comfortable with giving me your home address."   
The boy's mind at this moment was like "Wow. Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?". But of course he couldn't show that in his response.  
"Eh, sure. You can bring me to your home if you need to. I don't really care."   
"Okay then!"   
Keebo wasn't really used to flying with people on his back, but it wasn't something he had never done before. It wasn't really a big deal for him, he just had to fly way more carefully. He told Kokichi what to do to be safe and not be scared.   
But he wasn't scared, he was way too excited to be scared. He held onto him tight, just like Keebo instructed. Keebo was metallic, but warm. Holding him was a wonderful feeling.  
After a few minutes they got to Keebo's house. It was quite a big building, painted light blue with black roof.   
"Now, there's no time to waste! Sorry, but professor will have to tell you anything else..."  
Kokichi nodded as hero waved his hand at him a little, then turned and flew away to search for the van.

The boy came to the house's entrance and rang the doorbell. Soon a man likely in his thirties showed up on a small screen above the entrance.   
"Who is it?"   
"Well... I'm Takahashi Haru, your son's best friend!" professor clearly wanted say something, but Kokichi kept going, making everything up as the went "I know it's probably the first time you hear my name, but Keebo and I were actually friends for over a year... He just wanted to keep it a secret, because he didn't know how you would react, and today was the first day he was going to actually introduce me to you, but unfortunately something bad happened and he had to go. He wanted me to go to your house and wait for him, and explain this entire situation... Professor, could you please let me in? I'll try to answer your every question about us!" he looked straight at the camera with his best attempt at puppy eyes.   
"Well, if that's the case, I guess I'll let you in..." the door opened. As soon as Kokichi entered the house, he heard the voice coming from another room say:  
"Keebo never said he had any friends, why would he keep it a secret? He tells me about practically everything..."   
"Obviously, as you said, he never had any friends before, so he didn't know how you would react if he told you he has a friend! But trust me, we're best friends, we talk to each other every day and every night, in fact. He has visited my house multiple times, but I've never been to his and I was really excited to finally come here." he said while looking around the room and smiling like crazy, until he saw professor exiting one of the previously closed rooms, where the voice was probably coming from.   
"Hm, even if he didn't tell me, at least he has a friend, that's very good." He slightly smiled at Kokichi "Keebo doesn't go to school, how did you two met?"   
"He saved me from villains numerous times! Over time he saved me so much times, that we became friends!..." lying about such ridiculous stories sure was fun, but he got kinda tired of doing that at the moment "Now, can I see his room, please?..."

Meanwhile, Keebo spotted the suspicious van, but he wasn't exactly sure what to. Normally the bad guys addressed him specifically, but it's obvious that would-be kidnappers aren't gonna do that. He had to be very discreet...

"Excuse me, but we had a report of kidnapping in the town, and I was ordered to check every van, you know, to catch the criminals behind it. Would you mind if I looked inside your vehicle?" he stood there, disguised with normal clothes, smiling awkwardly to some big guy smoking right next to the car.   
"Who the fuck are you and what are you trying to pull?!"  
"W-woah, no need to be so rude! I'm just working and you know, I just want to, um, do my job. Is this your vehicle, sir?"  
"It's Junko Enoshima's, and miss Enoshima sure as hell doesn't want some random-ass fella watching her personal..." he was suddenly stopped by a woman's voice coming from inside the car.   
"You, a word."   
Keebo tried to listen to their conversation, but he couldn't hear it clearly enough to understand anything. Finally the guy came outside of the van with a small smile.  
"Miss Enoshima said you're free to see our baggage." He said, as he led Keebo to the back door, and opened it very slightly. "The interior is kind of huge, so feel free to walk inside."  
"Of course" Keebo, slightly dubious, opened the door a little wider and walked one-leg in "Thank you, I swear this will take a-" before he could finish the sentence, he felt someone pushing him, making him fall, and then shutting the doors very loudly.

"It sure is dark in here..." he turned on the flashlights in his eyes, just to see two teenagers, a blonde girl and an emo boy, sitting in a corner and hugging eachother, with the boy crying. "Oh my! Are you two okay?" he walked up to them, lowering the light in his eyes not to blind them. The girl looked at him with fear, but also surprise.   
"A-aren't you K1-B0? The superhero robot? Oh no, did they got you?!" They could feel that the vehicle started moving.   
"Yes, that's me! And don't worry, I expected this, I have everything under control. Please don't despair, it'll soon be alright, you have my word!" he tried to reassure the girl and comfort the crying boy.  
"Really?! Thank you! What's your plan?"   
"It depends. How long have you been in here? It's around 6 pm as in right now."  
"Then something around 1 and a half hour... Why do you ask?"  
"Can you tell me how often do they stop? I'll break the door open without a problem, but it's not just the escape, I also have to catch Junko Enoshima and her guards, if it's really her who is responsible for all this... This would be certainly easier if they would stop the van" he looked a little stressed out "I... I just really don't like working on fast moving machines..."   
"They stop whenever Junko wants them to do something for her, like buy her coffee. She is quite loud about it... And it happens quite often..." the boy spoken for the first time yet, calmer now, but still a little nervous.   
"I understand, then we'll wait here until they stop, is that okay with you two?"  
"Or course it is!" Kaede looked at him with a relieve on her face "...By the way, K1-"  
"Please call me Keebo!"   
"-Keebo, you said you don't like chasing villains on moving machines, isn't it a little weird? You know, all the superheros in movies always have a fight scene on a top of a moving train or something..."   
"Um, w-well, those are movies! Everyone has their preferences..." he didn't really want to elaborate on that.

"Keebo... Can I ask you something?" Shuichi asked with a hasitant voice.   
"Feel free to do so! But please don't ask about superhero movies or my body parts..."  
"N-no, it's not that... I just wanna know... What do you think of Leader Of Evil?"   
"Huh? Why do you ask?"  
"Just... I've known Koki... Him since childhood, and I feel like you should know the truth about him..."   
"Well... In that case, I am surprised to say that I think he's... Pretty funny, you know, in a 'good way'... I don't really know how to describe it. I am bad at describing feelings, sorry... He's just a nice change in comparison to real villains, like these ones."   
"Hm, I honestly thought you would think of him as very annoying. Almost everyone who knows him thinks of him as such!" added Kaede. "He actually stole his equipment from my friend, which made her really mad. And don't even get me started on his dishonesty!"  
"Basically... I don't know of you are aware, I'm pretty sure he would not want me to tell you this, but he became a 'villain' just to... Get to know you, I suppose. He's a big fan of yours."   
Shuichi expected Keebo to gasp in surprise and be shocked, but that wasn't really the reaction he got.   
"Really? That's quite unusual, but now that I think about it, he did some pretty weird stuff, like once instead of death threads he asked me to tell him something about myself or how's my day been... I guess now I can justify leaving him at my house, right?"   
"What?? Why?" That last part really confused them both.   
"Oh, well, he told me they tried to kidnap him too, but he was lucky enough to escape. I was planning to get him to his house, but he didn't want to share his address with me, so I left him at my house with dad. I probably would never know about this if he hadn't run away and told me, but thanks to him I'll soon safe you!"  
There was a little bit of an awkward pause, followed by Kaede whispering to Shuichi:  
"I can't believe Kokichi out of all people practically saved our lives..."

Few moments later, they heard a sound of Junko's voice coming from the front of the car.  
"I ran out of my smoothie, stop at the nearest coffee shop and get me the exact same." Then she lowered her voice "If you see someone interesting enough for our project, you know what to do.".  
"They're soon stopping, it's time." Keebo announced.   
"What's your plan?" asked Kaede.  
"...Sorry if this sounds weird, but could the two of you change your clothes and mess with your hair?".

The vehicle stopped. Keebo lighten up his eyes a little brighter, and proceed to cut a large circle on the door with laser in his arm, while Kaede and Shuichi, already wearing each other's clothes, just stood there looking at him in wonder. As quietly as he could he put the now 'opened' door to the side of the van and let the two escape first.   
They walked side by side right next to Junko's van, talking extremely loudly.  
"I still can't believe I won the first place in the whole Japan at the best pianist contest! Can YOU believe!?"  
"That is absolutely amazing! But you know, recently my uncle asked me to help him with a murder case and I found the culprit! We are SO talented!"

Keebo waited, until the three guards who stayed with Junko got our and started chasing after them. When they were enoughly far away, he flew right on the roof and cut another circle in it, this time right above the front seat, which the piece of metal fell on, catching Junko's attention.   
"What the-" she panted, but Keebo flew right into the seats and shut her off.   
"Miss Enoshima, you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted kidnapping!"  
"Oh, poor me, what will I do now?" she said with sarcasm on her face "You really think it's that easy to stop me? Cute!" before Keebo could notice, she pulled out some kind of a controller and pressed a button on it. Seemingly from nowhere, a white-and-black bear jumped out right on Keebo's face blocking his vision, while the girl within a second opened the door and ran. The first bear was quite easy for him to destroy, but Junko was no longer there. Until... She was there. Inside a giant Monokuma.  
"Oh no..." he sighed quietly, rose up from the ground, and flew behind the nearest building.   
"Come on 'superhero', don't hide like a coward!! Aren't I the bad guy?!"   
The situation apparently was worse then Keebo thought, as he didn't charge since nighttime and had only one forth of his battery left, and if he would use the most powerful attacks against Junko he would be too exhausted to fly safely back home, as those took enormous amounts of his energy.   
Even though he was very worried, he just had to defeat that giant bear. Alone...   
He came out of his hiding place and immediately fired his normal shot. The machine got lost out of control for like a second, but it was unfortunately fine. Series of shots had a little more impact, but due to having to avoid or defend against the attacks from the bear, he had huge problems with shooting it right in the center, he kept shooting it in random places, sometimes even missing.   
"... I don't think I have any other choice..." He thought, then he hid and quickly prepared the biggest energy shot he could, knowing the consequences. When he was ready, he charged at the machine and fired a huge energy ball right at it.  
It worked. The bear proceed to collapse, a girl inside screamed loudly, while the metal box she was in broke.   
Keebo didn't have much energy left, but he was glad it was the end of the fight with Junko. It was time to arrest her and her guards...  
But on the remains of the giant bear there was no Junko. Just a preteenage, green-haired girl.   
"W-where is she?!"   
"Big Sis Junko? Not here!" she giggled.   
"But... Uh... I..." He looked around. Junko's van still was here, damaged by the battle. But Junko was nowhere to be seen.   
"Shuichi!! Kaede!!" he screamed as loud as he could. They soon ran to him, still in exchanged clothing. "Where are her bodyguards?"   
"As soon as that giant robot came, all of them, without explanation, ran in a different directions. Keebo, are you okay?"   
"N-no... They ran away... I... I..." He didn't got to finish, as his eyes suddenly closed.   
"I think he is uncharged, or out of battery." said worryingly Kaede "I don't have the number to professor Idabashi, but... He said something about leaving Kokichi at his house, I think you should call him..." 

As much as he hated to admit it, Kokichi started to worry. Normally Keeboy didn't take that much time fighting anyone, what could have caused that?... He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.   
"Hiii, Shuichi! I don't know why you're calling, but you're never gonna guess where I am right now, for real!"  
"Can you tell the professor to come here as soon as possible? Keebo's battery is out."   
"How, what-- I mean, okay, I don't really care, but I'll tell him. Where are you?"

***

Professor didn't want to leave Kokichi in his house alone, so he took him along.   
"Will he be okay?"  
"Of course. It's not the first time it happened. He'll just have to charge for a while, he may feel snoozy for some time when he wakes up, but he'll be fine."  
"Oh. Good."  
They walked out of the car, Shuichi and Kaede waved at them, messaging to come here.   
"And you two, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" He giggled at them, while professor picked up Keebo.   
"It's a long story. Did mr Idabashi said anything about whether Keebo is gonna be alright?"   
"Maybe he did. It's a long story. And we are leaving to save him from death, right now. Bye!" He walked away to enter the car again, leaving Kaede and Shuichi worried, but mostly confused.

"I think you're no longer in danger, do you want me to drive you near your home?"  
"Well... To be... Honest, I wanted to ask Keebo something, kinda important, I would prefer to ask him in person. Could I stay for a while?..."   
"I guess... But keep in mind I'm not going to make you dinner while you wait for Keebo to charge."  
"Really? Oh no!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me!:  
> discord: remi_ravioli#2236  
> tumblr: feednagito2020


End file.
